Many next generation electronic devices are being configured as always-on always-connected (AOAC) devices. Since these devices remain “on” for long durations of time, it is important to maximize the power consumption of these devices. However, high thermal profiles due to heat dissipation within the devices drain the battery lifetime and degrade performance of the devices. The Converge Platform Power Management (CPPM) protocol attempts to minimize power consumption of AOAC devices by assigning processing components to corresponding processing states that have varying power loads.